my last word for you my sweetheart
by Ryuu-Hazuki
Summary: Disaat kau membaca surat yang kau temukan di atas meja, disaat itu juga ku harap kau yak kecewa dengan dirimu saat mengetahui semua tentang perasaanku padamu


Tittle : The Last Word For You

Author : Ryu-SuuHwa801

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin

Genre : drama,hurt,comfort

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Warning : author newbie, yaoi, boyXboy, banyak typos, gaje banget, EYD gak baku

A/N : Fic ini ryuu buat karna terinspirasi dari berita yang SM Entertaiment menyetujui hubungan yang Sungmin jalin dengan seorang wanita.

Summary : Ini kata-kata terakhirku untuk teman semasa kecilku yang telah bersama dengan seorang yeoja cantik, semoga kau berbahagia dengan dirinya. Dan jika kau baca surat yang ku taruh diatas meja nakas kamarku, kumohon jangan menangis karena diriku.

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

25 September 2014

Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam ...  
terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal  
melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain  
serasa terisi ribuan jarum yang kapan saja bisa menusuk hati ini  
tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir sudah mempertemukan kalian  
perasaan yang telah lama kusimpan ini  
akan tetap sama seperti dulu dan tak akan pernah berubah  
mungkin kita sudah lama menjalin tali persahabatan ini  
namun diam-diam , aku menyimpan rasa ini sendiri  
awalnya aku bimbang,takut dan ragu  
apakah ini yang namanya "CINTA"  
semakin kupendam, semakin membuatku sesak  
ingin ku ungkapkan rasa cinta ini padamu  
namun aku takut, aku terlalu pengecut untuk hal ini  
melihat senyum mengembang diwajah mu  
semakin membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk tak berfikir tentang dirimu ...  
walau ku tau ini sangat aneh  
ya sangat aneh, kau tau kenapa?  
karena aku, Cho Kyuhyun telah mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin  
kami ini sama-sama namja  
ini sangat diluar dugaan, mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini ...  
kau pasti merasa jijik dan hina  
tapi 1 yang harus kau ketahui  
Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin  
benar-benar mencintaimu  
rasa ini benar-benar ingin membunuh ku  
Jeongmal Mianhae...  
karena aku hanya bisa menyatakan perasaanku lewat selembar kertas diatas meja nakas  
mungkin ini sangat berlebihan namun hanya ini saja yang bisa kuberikan padamu  
bukan hadiah yang besar dan mewah  
hanya berupa sepucuk surat ari seorang yang biasa, dan yang sering kau panggil "Evil Magnae"  
yang sebenarnya hanyaseorang yang pengecut dan pecundang ...  
mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa kukatakan  
kumohon jaga pasanganmu dengan baik  
jangan menangisi kepergian diriku , Minnie-ah ...  
Jeongmal Saranghae Sungmin  
Saranghae Saranghae Saranghae Minnie-ah 

Your Evil Magnae  
Cho Kyuhyun

Tes ... Tes ... Tes ...  
BRUKK

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kakinya lemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk setelah membaca surat yang ia temukan di meja nakas kamar Kyuhyun  
Air mata Sungmin tak bisa dibendung lagi karena surat terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun yang sangat ku sayangi. Bahkan aku tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memendam sebuah perasaan yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya...

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks..."

"Kyunnie ... Kyunnie ..."

"Jeongmal mianhae... jeongmal mianhae" ucap Sungmin berkali-kali dengan airmata yang terus berjatuhan

THE END

Haaaaaahhhhhh akhirnya tumben banget Ryu buat FF oneshoot hehehe...  
Jeongmal mianhae ne buat readers yang pengen banget Fic That XX di lanjutin, sebenernya sewaktu Ryu praktek di RS tu bener-bener waktu untuk lanjuti FF gc ada dan kebetulan Ryu juga waktu praktek lagi ada masalah sama YC jadi Ryu masih sakit hati gegara YC yang ninggalin Ryu yah walaupun dia masih sering nanyain kabarnya Ryu lewat temennya ... #malahcurhat .

Buat ega arigato gonzaimasu udah ingetin Ryu sama FF dikelas tadi #ketahuandehgakpernahbelajardikelas  
buat readers jangan kaya kita yha bukannya sekolah buat nyari ilmu tapi malah belajar bikin FF hehehe...

Nahh... untuk reader yang masih pengen mau baca FF that xx ver. HaeHyuk tungguin yha soalnya masih Ega yang lanjutin ngetik klo Ryu cuma tinggal nge-posting aja soalnya Ryu lagi buntu bat lanjutin tu FF 'sekalian biar Ega belajar ngetik cepet'#bisik2 biar gak didnger sama Ega hehehe

Kalau ada yang mau sequel dari fic ini, haru review yang banyak yah biar Ryu makin semangat bikin Sequelnya ^^, gitu aja deh dulu deh ceritanya hari ini  
Sampai Jumpa di FF berikutnya anneyong ^^


End file.
